A conventional sports protective apparatus is an appliance commonly used in sports games and training to disperse and buffer pressure and impulse force applied to an athlete so as to protect the athlete from physical injuries. However, it has no further functions and cannot meet requirements of modern sports. For example, in modern sports, it is expected to detect the athlete's relevant data during the games and training so as to provide a scientific reference for the athlete's training and evaluation.
For this reason, the athlete usually needs to wear a general-purpose smart wearable device (for example, a conventional smart hand ring) in addition to the protective apparatus, and use the device to monitor real-time data related to the athlete's exercising, sleeping, diet, or the like in his/her everyday life, so as to guide his/her training by using such data.
However, the general-purpose smart wearable device has poor accuracy in data measurement, and sensors and techniques adopted therein are usually relatively unitary, so that requirements of professional training and evaluation cannot be met. For example, at present, the general-purpose smart wearable device usually adopts an acceleration sensor to calculate the athlete's displacement and velocity, which will cause a relatively large measurement error and thus make it impossible to help the athlete improve his/her skill level accurately.